In the prior art there have been many toys for animals which have been chewable or throwable. However, the chewing of the toy, for example, rubber, results in the animal eating the material which is undesirable, or it is chewed up in a manner in a house so that it presents a constant cleaning up problem. In other toys which may be more lasting, they become very dirty, and it is frequently difficult to wash them or get them clean, if washed.